Opposites DO Attract
by WinterSnowing
Summary: Its been years since Bella and Edward married and had their child- now a new vampire has moved into Forks. She's Prudence- and she lives up to her name. With her around, it seems that everything is getting better (specially for Emmett)- but what happens when they find out where she came from, her past before she moved- her reason to move? EmmettxOC - T for nervous writer o-o
1. Introduction - Understanding

Have you ever told someone close to you something that was upsetting to you? Let's say… your grandmother passed a couple days ago, and you both were very close. Say that it was heart breakingly hard for you to handle the lost and so you finally turned to your close one to tell them. They'll give you that sad, pitying look and try to comfort you. Have you ever felt that their "comforting" words lacked truth? That they were only a soft lie to make you feel better, that it was empty of actual sadness and that they couldn't understand?

I've always… always gotten a void look like that. When my father died, pity and lies. When my mother died, lies and pity. When my two siblings died and i was left with no family, soft pity and hard lies. Even when i died i only got fake pity and fake lies. It hurts, it makes you feel like your pained feelings are really silly and stupid. It made me feel like that anyway. It made me feel like they didn't really care, that my dear love for my family was silly and useless.

I've learned that no matter how close you're with someone, no matter how much they care for you, they can never ever really understand what pain you go through until they do themselves. When i told my father figure this, he gave me a surprised look. He then huffed at me as he slowly shook his head. "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." This man who took me in and raised me explained that even if i was left behind by my family, even if i felt no one understood me, that i shouldn't push away. He told me that if i did, i would turn in the kind of man he was. An old coot in his large house that wrote plays and sonnets about morbid humor and turned around love.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Prudence

I walked into the large and barren house. Each wall had a large window, and the floor wood shined. The house was big, empty, and far into the woods. It was so nice, just the thing i was looking for. I knew that when Robyn and Christopher finally came down to live with me, they would be happy with the large space. As i walked through, i could see the sun make my pale skin shine like millions of diamonds littered my arms.

Finally, when i had finished looking around the house, i came back to the empty living room and gave a stretch i didn't need. After i unpacked my boxes of clothes and books, i would go hunting. My eyes were black, and i disliked how they looked. They made my pale skin too pale. When my eyes turned their reddish amber, it made my current Auburn hair shine more than it did, so hunting was indeed needed.

The house was in the forest of Forks, Oregon. A small little town that i quite liked. It was small and quiet with 98% chance of cloudy weather. Yes, there was a few hitches in my plan to move here. For instance, a tribe of wolves lived close by. I knew they wouldn't be much of a problem as long as i could control Robyn from exploring their territory that stunk of the dogs. There also was another family of vampires. A big one too. Everywhere i had went today, just getting to this house, stunk of them. Specially this house. I guessed maybe… 6 or 7? Yes, around that many lived in the same small place. I was sure that they had to be somewhat nice if the town hasn't reported any deaths from 'animals'.

I finally turned to my front door. It was time to bring in my boxes of things from the car so i could pick my room and set it up before Chris and Robyn tried to take the best rooms.

Knocking.

"Um… Hello?" I stared at the door i was about to open, annoyed that i hadn't sensed someone walk up. I was standing in my bare living room, sparkling in the sun that peaked through the clouds and through my window walls. Great. Thanks. 'Its so deep in the forest no one will bother me', my ass. After I stepped out of the sun and straightened my knee long hanging off the shoulder grey shirt and my skinny black jeans, i opened the door.

A sort of short girl around 5'4 stood there. She had silky brown hair that fell softly around her. She had very pale skin and soft brown and yellow eyes. She gave a weary smile when her eyes connected with my reddish amber ones. "Hi… I'm Bella." She held out her hand, which I glanced at. I then gave a bright grin and shook it gently. "Me and my family live down the road from you. I was sent to say hi and…" Her other hand which had been behind her back was pulled out to show a large goodie basket piled with different assortments of food and treats. "To deliver this from my mother in law." I gave a bright smile, dropping her hand to grab the basket. "Amazing! This looks so nice, tell her thank you for me. I'm Prudence, but just call me Pru." Bella gave a soft smile as she glanced over my house. "Are you here with your parents?" I slowly shook my head as i placed the basket inside behind the door i still held open. "I'm by myself actually, i moved here first while their back in europe working. I'll be going to the high school here until they can come and home school me." Bella gave a soft hum. "You'll be starting tomorrow?" i nodded once as she glanced to the ground, and then the dirt path that lead from my house into the words again. "Then I'll see you there." With that, she gave a wave and walked off.

She was a vampire, a very beautiful vampire at that. She also didn't seem to act like most i had known through my very long life. She acted nervous, and weary, and didn't even seem to notice that i myself was a vampire. Maybe it all was some act, and at that, i applaud her.

I couldn't actually eat the treats i was given, so when i sat in the giant wall window sill i had, i was feeding the birds the small bread cookie bites. I gave a hum as i began playing around with my ability. The bread bites floated out of the basket and began flying around in the air in front of me. Slowly they went in circles and danced around in the air as i held my hand up to conduct them. One by one a bird would swoop in and take it's 'prey' from it's soft dancing. I gave a out loud laugh as one bird missed the bread with it's beak and smashed its head into it instead.

I remembered i still had to carry the boxes in from my car, so for the night i busied myself in unpacking and cleaning up the house. Along with finally going hunting.


	3. Chapter 2: School and New Friends

"Your parents won't be here until…?" I gave my warm, sad smile to the office women at the highschool, seeing her being charmed by the sight. "I'm not quite sure to be honest… its really lonely at the big house right now…" She gave me a pitiful look before handing me my schedule. She gave a giant smile, hoping to cheer me up. "With your new schedule, we were able to get every class you asked for, in the exact order you wanted." When i took the schedule, she gently patted my hand. "You'll make some friends, Prudence. Don't you worry." I nodded, still holding the act up as a lonely and forgotten kid.

I walked out of the office and glanced over the list. English, Government, Art, then Gym. Then i would go to lunch, then Outside Environment and lastly Spanish. The women had not lied. I told her this exact schedule but… she placed Spanish in instead of my Russian class. Maybe it had just slipped. Either way i knew both languages so it didn't bother me too much.

I knocked on the correct English door, watching as the teacher walked over and opened it. He rose a brow as i gave my best charming smile. "Hello?" His frown had lifted into a small and soft one when i had smiled, making me grin even more. "Your Mr. Seem, right? I'm Prudence Mansfield… The new student." Our voices were in voices, making the class antsy as they kept trying to get a view of me from behind the classroom door. Mr. Seem gave a nod and let me into the classroom. He moved back to his stance at the front, and i was next to him as i faced the class. The rows of humans gawked at me, just staring as i gave my sickening sweet smile.

"Today we will have a new student, class. Why don't you introduce yourself." I nodded to Mr Seem before continuing. "Good Morning everyone, my names Prudence Mansfield but i really would rather Pru. At the moment i'm living by myself until my parents can move down with me, since their finishing up their work back in Europe." Some of the class awed at the distance i traveled, while others just stared at me. "Why don't you take a seat by Bella Swan. Raise your hand for Pru." The same girl who had come to my door the day before rose her hand from the back row of seats in the classroom, giving me a hidden smile, as if to reassure me. I walked back to her row, ignoring the stares i received as i past. Finally, i sat down and unpacked what little i needed from my bag.

"So we do have a class together. I almost thought we wouldn't have any classes." I gave a grin and nod. "At least i know someone." Bella gave another small, crooked smile. She didn't seem used to smiling.

"Since the year is almost half over, i thought we should finally start our Shakespearean Chapter in class." The kids around me either moaned in annoyance or just simply stayed silent. All i could think was how o-so-lucky i was to arrive in this school. Shakespeare, the father figure i grew up with 400 years ago. The one man that molded me into who i was today. Yes, i was lucky.

"I'm going to pass out your class books, luckily you can keeps these as your personal copy. An early holiday present from me." The class gave laughs as the teacher gave a grin. As he passed them out, i suddenly felt a soft itching right behind my ear. I stilled in my chair, and blocked out all thoughts from my head. My eyes slowly scanned the room to find the very brain picker who tried to read my mind. Mind readers- i couldn't live with them so i moved, but i certainly can live without a second one.

My eyes landed on a boy on the other side of Bella. The way his yellow eyes flickered to me, and then to the teacher and back made me realize that he was that certain brain picker. I knew i sensed a vampire, but i thought it had been only Bella. These two smelled so alike i couldn't help but guess that they were together, and mostly spent almost all their time with the other.

My first class passed quickly, we didn't really go too far into Shakespeare today since it was the first day of the lesson. Most of the class was me and Bella talking in whispers that only vampires and dogs could hear. Even after that, she still didn't seem to realize i was a vampire. Edward, the boy next to her so she had mentioned she was married too, obviously knew i was a vampire and kept his eyes on me the whole time i spoke with Bella. When the bell did ring, Bella and I immediately exchanged schedules. I had English and my next class Government with her and Edward, along with lunch. I had art with someone named Alice and Jasper that she knew, and Gym with Edward and an Emmett. After lunch i had Outside Environment with the Emmett fellow again, and then Spanish with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I was surprised by the common people that repeated in my Schedule, and couldn't but guess that most of them were the rest of the vampires i had sniffed out when i first found my house if they were so close with Bella.

"Are you just going to stand their?" My eyes drifted from my book bag in my hands, realizing i had zoned out. I slung the bag of my shoulder and human-speed-rushed to Bella's side, Edward on the other. We all walked to Government, where the teacher introduced me to the class and then sat me next to Edward, Bella in the seat in front of me.

The class was going along slow and boringly. Nothing really happened until halfway through, when Edward gave me a sharp look from the corner of his eyes. "Who are you?" His whisper made me glance to him. I gave a soft smile. "I'm Pru, remember?" He was obviously annoyed by my answer, and tried to pick at my mind again. I blocked it out once more as i looked forward. Edward hand tightened with knuckle pops, letting me know he was obviously annoyed and angry.

Class ended. "You have Art next, right Pru?" I nodded, as Bella stood to my side and pointed forward. "Just go down this hall and to the right." I nodded, giving her and Edward a small wave and happy smile before making my way to the art room.

I had just slowly opened the door when i was tackled. I stood my ground, but the person clung to me as they gave a squeal. I blinked slowly in confusion. In front of me stood a tall, honey blonde haired pale vampire, giving an emotionless look to the person still hugging me. Finally, said vampire hugging me pulled away to show a small pixie like girl. She gave a bright smile. "Its so nice to finally meet you!" I blinked slowly and gave a nod. "I would say it's nice to finally meet you to but…" She gave a laugh as she pulled completely away from me. "Soon you can!" Then she danced away to the seat in the back of the room. My eyes drifted from her small dance to the honey blonde haired boy. He still stared at me, and i stared back. We stood there for a long time before he finally just turned and walked away.

Art went by much faster than i had thought it would. The girl from before introduced herself and the boy as Alice and Jasper. The vampire duo were sweet enough, though Jasper would only stare cooly at me, studying me as Alice talked a mile a minute.

From Art i went to gym, where i told the teacher i hadn't had a uniform so he excused me. Of course, that was the truth, but i also sat out because i was a stubborn person and could never let myself lose. Meaning, i couldn't trust myself to keep a check on my vampire strength while playing volleyball with the humans. I almost knew that if i was on the losing side i would use my speed to spike a ball that with crack the ground when it hit. While i sat out for the volley game, Edward was sitting a bit from me with some giant buff guy.

At first i just sat and watched the game, but then i felt the looks of a duo. I looked to Edward to see him and the buff boy staring at me. The buff guy seemed confused as he looked between me and Edward. The guy finally stood, and walked over to me, much to Edwards annoyance.

"Yo." I blinked slowly at the guy who looked down at me as i sat. I gave my head one nod as i grinned. "Sup?" He cracked a grin as he plopped himself down next to me. "Names Emmett, brother of mr brooding other there." I gave a laugh as i glanced around him to the scowling Edward. I bumped the fist her held out to me as i shrugged. "I'm Prudence, but Pru's just fine. Im guessing you and Edward are adopted siblings." Emmett gave a nod, still grinning. "Our whole family is a bunch of adopted kids." I hummed at this as i brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "What'd you do to Edward, huh? I haven't seen him so made since he first met his wife Bella." I gave another snicker.

"I happened to be friends with Bella. I think he got all jealous because she talked to me through both of our classes together." Emmett laughed as i nodded, both of our eyes moving to the court. One of the boys jumped high, spiking the ball. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "HARD RIGHT!" The boy on the other side of the net, heard my yell and slid to the hard right. He was just in time to hit the ball with the arms and pop it up to their spiker. The gained a point. Me and Emmett whooped at this, grinning as we cheered for the winning team.

"So you know volley?" I shook my head as i stood and stretched, the bells was ringing soon so the class was cut so they could change. "Not at all. Haven't yet to play it. I just know sports is all." Emmett smirked at this and gave me a hard elbow to the ribs. "Ya think you're all tough, huh?" I sent him my own daring smile and elbowed him back with the same strength. "Say the steroid pumped guy. I bet i could beat you in any sport." He let out laughter and swung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him and rubbing his knuckles on top my head. I struggled to get out of his grip as the bell rang. "Let's go to lunch!" He dropped me, but grabbed my elbow to haul me to our things. He waved Edward over after we grabbed our lunch. With annoyance, Edward finally followed us out to the halls. To lunch, me and Emmett were laughing about different sports, and sharing stories of our amazing strength and winnings. Edward followed behind us, still trying to pick at my brain as i closed it off to him.

We entered the lunch room, just for it to go pretty quiet as me and Emmett out more laughter. "That did NOT happen! Your such a bad liar Emmett!" The jock gave a booming laugh as he slapped my back, with strength from a brawny vampire. I of course, didn't lurch forward. "I'm not lying! The ball hit him RIGHT in the head! He was into the hospital for weeks! I got in tons of trouble." We fell into more laughs, and finally we stopped at his table after we went through the line.

Bella gave me a smile and pointed to the place next to her after Edward sat on her other side and Emmett next Jasper. I blinked slowly before shaking my head and giving a smile. "I don't want to intrude Bella." Bella rolled her eyes. "Where are you going to sit." I pointed to the back wall with the empty tables. "By myself over there." Bella stared at me, and i met her stare with my own blank one.

"Sit."

"Fine."

After i sat, i immediately felt my shin kicked. I froze as my eyes shot to Emmett, trying to hide his smirk. He looked away from me and began trying to whistle. I rolled my eyes and sent a kick right back, making his eyes meet mine, a smirk playing on his lips.

"How are you liking Forks, Pru?" I gave a smile to Alice, as she smiled at me over the table. "I really like it here so far. I'm not one for the sunny and warm weather, so this is the perfect pla-" My words cut off as a pained shiver racked my body. Emmett had kicked my ankle with more strength than the earlier ones. Our eyes met over the table, silence falling from the others. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Steroid Monkey." He gave a fake gasp and stuck his tongue right back out. "Prune Pru." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice, with a smile. She rose a brow as i shrugged. "Like i mentioned, This place is perfect. I found this really amazing house in the woods, and i'm sure when my ser- parents come down here, they'll love it." Woops. I almost let my word 'servants' slip. Wasn't i the best at keeping secrets? I was never good at it actually.

Alice gave a slight frown. "You're all by yourself?" I gave nod. "My parents are still finishing their work up in Europe, i'm not sure when they'll arrive. So i have the house to myself." She gave a soft frown along with Bella while i gave a reassuring smile. "You both, acting all sad for me. Really, im quite alright." As i gave a smile, Bella glanced to my untouched tray. "You're not eating…" I rose a brow, realizing that this vampire still didn't realize i was a vampire myself. I slowly shook my head as i pushed the tray away from myself. "Im really not hungry, ate a big breakfast. Plus, you shouldn't be talking ms Married, you haven't touched a thing." Bella gave a small eyeroll. "No one could force me to eat the school food. I ate a packed lunch before hand." I hummed, knowing it was a lie.

"What class's ya got next Pru?" I looked to Emmett. "I have… Outside Environment and Spanish." Emmett let out a loud whoop and fist pumped. "We're going to have a blast!" When Emmett said this, Edward gave an eyeroll. "Oh, do you have one of those classes?" Edward gave nod, avoiding my eyes. "Spanish." Bella gave a questioning look and gently leaned on top Edward. "Why is that bad…?" I gave smirk. "Edward is jealous that you talked to me so much." Edward gave me a look, we both knew that it wasn't the right answer. It was a lie actually, but Bella still believed i was human, so i couldn't tell her what it really was. Bella picked up Edwards hand under the table, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her as she gave a smile. "Edward, jealous…" She let out laughs that i grinned t and Edward sighed at.

The lunch bell rang, and before i could even stand Emmett was in front of me. He hovered as i stood and rolled my shoulders back. "I'm guessing your walking me to Outside Environment?" He grinned and nodded. I gave my own smile as we moved to the door and threw out our trays of untouched food.

While we both walked, our things in our hands, i finally got a good look at Emmett. He was a head taller than me at 6'5. He was brawny and big with curly dark hair, and dimples. His hair was a rich dark brown color- almost black. He had a childish smirkish grin constantly on his lips as he walked next to me. His eyes reflected the lights from the hall, making them a golden glow. His pale skin brought out his eyes and hair even more and i couldn't help but stare. "Something on my face?" I blinked out of my stupor to notice we both were outside with students around us. He had rosen a brow and crossed his arms as he looked over my features. "Oh… You know, i just saw a small spot of 'loser', on your cheek." He gave a huff and rolled his eyes. "Ha Ha, very funny Prune."

Before i could speak up, the teacher began the class. This teacher so far was my favorite. All he did as mention that i was a new student before he continued on with the lesson. "Grab a partner, we're heading out to the woods today. First 5 duo's to bring back a rotting plant life will get a test bonus." People began to pair off, the teacher walking through the student cloud to hand us the petri glass we needed for the sample.

I was about to move to pair up with a girl who didn't seem to have a partner yet, but my arm was grabbed. "Where do you think your going, Prune?" I rose my brow at Emmett. "You're my partner." I couldn't even argue, the teacher walked up and had given was the dish. He looked both of us over for a second, seeming surprised before he moved on top another pair.

I looked up to Emmett, seeing him look through the dish like it was a monocle. He gave me a smug look. "Don't i look classy?" I gave a 'pff' and took it from his hand, making him give a mock pout and 'hey!'. I knew that over half the class was just staring at us. "I'm guessing you and your family try to stay away from making friends." Emmett, at my sudden question, rose both eyebrows. "What?"

The pair's began walking into the woods, the teacher already giving the okay to start, so i followed. Emmett easily met my pace, still holding his questioning gaze. "Well, anyone who talks to you, or Edward, or Bella get's looks by everyone else. As if it's unheard of to talk to you three. I got the same surprised looks when i talked to Jasper and Alice. Lunch was amazing, i felt like i was the center of attention the whole half hour." Emmett finally nodded as i stepped over a fallen tree, only glancing at it to confirm it wasn't rotting. "We're not really allowed to get all friendly, ya know?"

I hummed softly as I stuffed my empty hand in my jean pocket. "Oh really? Adopted father rule?" Emmett gave a shrug and half nod. "It's more of a majority thing i guess." I hummed. "I guess you didn't agree much." Emmett gave a shrug, but didn't answer me. Instead, he gave me a push and i stumbled over a rock. We i regained my balance, i shot him a look. He was laughing harder then he should have been, so i had to walk over and punch him in the arm. He still gave soft laughs as he rubbed his arm, me rolling my eyes. "Aren't you strong." I gave a shrug. "Are kind always is." Emmett hummed as he moved to my side. We had stopped walking, and now just stood in the woods.

"Why did you move here?" I gave a simple shrug. "My answer from before is the truth. The place is perfect for vampires to live, why your giant family is here." Emmett hummed. "So you just came here for that? You didn't come here to fight us?" I gave a laugh. "To fight you? A family of your size? I might be strong but really, you expect too much." Emmett shook his head. "You mentioned family…. didn't you?" I again nodded. "Their… sort of like family i guess. But they aren't joining me to fight you guys. We just wanted a change from Europe is all." Emmett again nodded, glancing around where we stood. "So… No fighting?"

I gave an eyeroll and kneeled down to a certain patch of leaves. With the petri dish still in my hand i scooped a rotting leaf up and stood. I showed it to Emmett and grinned. "No fighting, unless you're ready to lose." At this, we both raced back to the teacher, slowing down our running to a normal speed when we were close to sight.

Class was soon over after the teacher gave some speech. From there Emmett walked me to Spanish class. It was like any of the other classes. I was introduced, we began a lesson i wasn't caught up with by the school standards since they didn't know i lived for 400 + years. Alice was bubbly and excited and ever so happy to have another girl to talk with. Jasper was silent and only watched me and Alice. Emmett forced himself into the conversations and had to start small funny arguments with me.

The day ended, and Alice waited for me to gather my things. I was making my movements throughout today much slower than they normally would be. I hadn't acted human for a while so i was struggling just a bit.

I made my way to Alice's side, Jasper silently next to her along with a bored looking Emmett. We all began walking out, Alice continuing to squeal about how we had to go shopping that weekend and somehow get Bella to join and someone to carry bags. Jasper was silent, but did like to input the possibilities of getting Bella to join. Emmett also liked to point out that Alice would have to remake a wardrobe for me since i couldn't dress. "Like you can even dress yourself, you ape." That set him off enough to make us laugh.

We walked out into the school parking lot. We stopped in front of my black and sleek car. "You can't dress, but you can pick out cars?" I gave a shrug and shake of my head at Emmett's comment. "Sadly, I didn't pick out this car for myself. My... Family did." Emmett whistled and got close to my car as I pulled out the keys. I beeped it once as I went to the drivers side. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I climbed in as Alice, and Emmett waved goodbye.

When I got home and walked into the house, my home phone immediately rang. I picked it up, confused too who had the number when I didn't even know it myself.

"Hello? This is Prudence speaking." A male squeal came from the other end. The same guy began calling over someone else, and then a rustling noise of the phone being messed with sounded. "Pru?" My face lit at the endearing voice of Robyn. I grinned like an idiot to myself in my empty house. "Robyn, its so good to hear your voice baby." He gave a laugh as a voice groaned in the background. "Hey Pru. Me and Chris were just calling to see how nice the place is. Ya just got out of school right?" I nodded to myself. "Mhm. I already met most of the family of vampires who live here. By the color of their eyes, the ones I saw at the school at least, their vegetarians." Robyn hummed. "Are there any cool ones?"

My mind centered on Emmett.

"I just met them silly. I can't tell right off the bat." Robyn gave an excited gasp, but the phone was grabbed. In the background I now heard Robyn yelling faintly 'give it back!'. "Forgive me, but I could not stand Robyn's useless questions." I gave a giggle at Christopher's voice. "If you don't mind me asking, Prudence, how many are there?" I hummed as i walked up the stairs and into my kitchen.

"I saw five today." i opened the fridge, only to remind myself Christopher wasn't there to stock up on homemade blood bags, and so I would have to full out hunt for a snack. "Did any seem hostile towards you by yourself, or when you mentioned family?" I closed the fridge.

"The mate of one girl, named Edward, didn't like that he couldn't read my mind. Gave me a glare all day. Then one was silent around me and felt a bit cold, but that could be just how he usually acts, his name was Jasper." I walked out of the kitchen and down a hall to my room. Inside was large shelving against a wall filled with my books, and then a blanket spread on the ground for a 'bed'.

"Did any peak your interest?" I gave a shrug to myself in the room. "I mean, this guy named Emmett was pretty cool. And Bella, Edwards mate, doesn't even know that I'm a vampire." Christopher gave a chuckle at this. I sat down on the blanket, pulling my knees to my chest. "When will you guys come here? When I'm not in school I have absolutely nothing to do. Everything's so boring and lonely without you guys." Silence answered before I could just hear the smirk trace Christopher's lips. "That... Or you do not have an idiot Robyn to order around and me to stock your fridge with blood?" My lips pressed together in silence.

I was caught.

"I miss you guys." Christopher laughed, I could even hear Robyn in the background laughing. "We will come down soon, really. The Volturi miss you, and are trying to find some other toy to fill the gap you have left until you return. When they are done being antsy, Robyn and I will join your side again." I gave a pleased hum to myself. "I think you're really going to like it here. The house is so big, and nice, and far enough away that no human can bother us." We went silent. As i opened my mouth to comment on the 'shape shifter' tribe, the phone made a garbled noise. I heard Christopher yell 'mongrel!', and then a chuckle from someone near the phone. "I'm much more fun to talk to." I gave an eye roll at Robyn's happiness.

For the rest of the night i talked to the boys. I missed them a lot more than i had first thought i would when i moved down first. Just hearing their voices made me smile and i didn't want to go to school, i just wanted to talk with them the whole day. Though, they finally made me hang up so i could go to school. They said they would call right after school so that we could talk again.

**Wow~ This is so much fun to write!  
><strong>**If anyone is confused about certain things- don't worry, everything will soon make sense. But either way- you can ask me any questions! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Socialization and Invitation

When i drove up to the school and parked, Emmett pressed his face to the drivers side window. I rose a thin brow at him as i picked up my bag. I opened the door, moving him out of the way as i stood. Emmett gently elbowed me, and i elbowed him back. Before we could start out small pushing fight that we had really started yesterday, Alice danced up to me. "Good Morning Pru!" I gave a smile as i shoulder my bag. "Thank you, Alice. Good Morning to you to." She grabbed my wrist and danced towards the group i had sat with at lunch. Bella waved a happy hello as Edward looked away. Jasper gave me a nod of the head as Emmett elbowed my side and passed. Before i could actually say anything to the group, my pocket vibrated.

I dug out my cell phone, confused. I didn't know my number and people were calling me… I answered with my eyebrows knitted together. "Hello? This is Prudence." A snort of laughter sounded, making my face melt into a genuine warm smile. "I thought you said i had to go to school, silly. Calling me in the morning is only distracting me." Another snort of laughter. "We forgot to say something!" I nodded my head slowly as i heard rustling, holding up a finger to the questioning eyes of Emmett, Bella, and Alice. Finally, a sigh was heard from Chris. "I love you, Prudence." I smiled widely. "I love you too, Chris." Then the phone was grabbed with a 'hey'. "Pru, I love you MORE. 'Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service.'." My smile only grew at the Shakespeare quote. "Why, aren't you the little poet? Memorize that just for me?" A 'mhm' answered me and i gave a giant smile as i turned slightly to the side and looked to a deep blue car. "Robyn, 'This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet'. I love you too. I'll see you soon. I got to go now silly, tell Chris we'll talk after school is out." Robyn sent me another 'mhm' before the line went silent.

I ended the call and smiled at my phone for a split second, and then stuffed it back into my pocket. When i turned to the group, Alice and Bella had sly smiles. Jasper and Edward held faces that could care less, and Emmett was slightly glaring. Alice hugged my arm and smiled at me. "Who was that Pru?" I gave a soft laugh. "That was Christopher and Robyn, the two that will be joining me when they've finished their… job. I was talking to them all night, and it seemed they forgot to actually say goodbye." Emmett gave a snort, but didn't say a word. I wasn't given a glance as he half stomped and half walked off. I blinked slowly and gave a questioning look to Bella, who only shrugged her shoulders as the bell rang.

1st and 2nd class was just Bella and Edward flirting, and then Bella turning to talk to me and Edward trying to read and pick at my mind. Art was fun as i talked to Alice about shopping plans, and i even got Jasper to give a soft chuckle at my joke.

For three weeks this happened. I grew close with Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmet, and even Edward. Me and Alice went shopping, Jasper coming to carry the many bags. Me and Alice shared the same tastes of clothes, and it seemed I was one in a few who could keep up with the shopping pixie. Jasper liked how close me and his mate were getting so he tried his best to befriend me.

Me and Bella shared our love of books and I like having her over to see my ever growing collection. Edward slowly got over the fact that me and Bella were close and tried being nicer. He tried a lot harder when i finally told Bella i was a vampire like her family when she still hadn't found out by herself.

Emmett was… He was just like an older brother. It was rude, but he replaced Christopher, since the vamp still hadn't moved down to me with Robyn in tow. Emmett was always grinning and trying to get me to smile. He was so kind to me.

Moving down here was an amazing idea. I have a small little group of vampire friends, i have no missions from my old Volturi family to deal with the law breaking vampires, and soon i'll have a little family just for me.

I walked into gym, ready for class to begin, this time actually having my uniform on. I didn't want it really, but the teacher handed it to me when i walked in… Hopefully we weren't going to do some competitive sport. "Oh, you're dressing out?" I looked up and over my shoulder to a, for once not smiling, Emmett. He was eyeing my uniform, as if annoyed that i was wearing it. His golden and glowing eyes finally met my red tinted gold ones, and he walked away. I moved over to the class standing in front of the teacher.

"I'm going to pick team captains. They'll split ya all up and from there we'll play some clean soccer!" Woot's of excitement left the kids in my class, my not being one of them. Great. Perfect. Peachy. "Blue teams cap is… Jessi!" A girl, grinning, moved to the teachers left side and slipped the jersey over her head. "Red teams captain will be…" His eyes traced over the crowd of students. His eyes stopped on me, and I dreaded his next words.

"Emmett!"

At the last second the teachers eyes had snapped to the side of me. Emmett waltzed past me and up to the teachers other side. He pulled the red jersey over his P.E. uniform, his eyes landing on mine own so he could pass me a smirk.

"Blue team, pick first." Jessi's eyes looked around the room before she called out 'Sarah'. I was guessing she just wanted her friends on her team, not really caring if her win team won or lost. "Come 'ere Prune Pru!" I had zoned out, and Emmett's yell and snicker brought me back. All eyes were on me when I walked up to Emmett.

"Didn't think you could win without my help, Steroid Monkey?" Emmett chuckled as he nudged my arm. The blue team picked another one of their friends as i let out a small laugh. "You know who we should force to play?" Emmett's face lit up as I gave a smirk. Both of our eyes set on Edward, who gave us a dangerous look. He was dressed in a P.E. uniform just like us, so the plan had easily come to me. "I think he just read our minds." Emmett met my smirk. "Hey Ed! Come play with us!" He stayed silent as he walked up to us. When he reached Emmett's side, he punched him hard in the back. I laughed as Emmett tried to hide his hiss of pain. After each team finished picking the rest of the members, we set off to the field outside. "Edward, be the goalie." Edward rose a brow at Emmett's commanding voice, but proceeded to move towards the goal for our side. "We'll be the scorers. Try to keep up." I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Stole the words right from my mouth."

With Edward as goalie, me and Emmett as scorers, and a team that actually tried, we won without breaking a sweat. Though Emmett, Edward, and I can't actually sweat, the metaphor still applied.

When i left the locker, in my original outfit and school books in hand, Emmett jogged up to me. He held up a fist and bumped it against my own, matching my grin. Emmett and I, with an actually happy Edward, left the class to head for lunch.

"Where did you learn to do that?! It was awesome!" I laughed at Emmett's excitement. "All I did was trim the kid with the ball, pop it up with my foot into the air and kick it into their goal." Emmett and I were walking to the lunch table, complementing each other's soccer skills, useless and unneeded food in hand.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, a weird soft scent filling my nose as I turned around. Emmett turned too and gave a questioning look to the boy now in front of me. He gave me a bright smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Prudence, right?" I matched the boys smile. "Mhmn. It's Jackson right?" His grin widened as soft pink dusted his cheeks. "You were really cool during that game! It was amazing to watch you, even if i was on the losing team." This nervous kid not only had been stuck on the Blue team during P.E, but was also in my English class.

"I-I mean-! Not c-c-creepily-watching, ya know?" I gave a soft laugh, shaking my head slowly. "I understand. Don't worry." He let out a relieved sigh, seeming to gave confidence at my reassuring words. "You wanna sit with me and my friends? They really think you're coll and want to meet you." I gave a bright smile as i heard Emmett let out a soft growl next to me. I elbowed him. "I would love to!" Emmett stared at me as Jackson gave a happy smile. I looked up to Emmett, raising my brow at his dark look. "What's up with you?" My whisper could only be heard by Emmett. "Nothing." He then turned and walked to his table. Jackson didn't seem to notice Emmett's anger like i had, so he turned and waved for me to follow.

I reached the table Jackson had led me to, the word soft scent Jackson had on him was now amplified by 50, and was give a soft sting to my nose. Jackson sat, patting the seat next to him. I set my food tray down, gaining the attention of the group as I sat down. They were all silent at first, just staring.

"Your Prudence?" The guy who spoke, looked too old to be in high school. He had a shadow of a newly shaved beard. His hard green eyes piercing my own red amber ones. Jackson looked between us before bringing up a hand to nervously brush his blond-brown locks away from his forehead. "I am Prudence, and I much rather Pru if you don't mind." The man cracked a small grin. "I'm Allen. It's nice to meet you." We nodded at each other, letting Jackson nudge on Allen to introduce the rest of the table. "These two are my younger brothers, Teddy and Terence." Allen pointed to a pair of twins next to him. Both held the same looks with dark brown just-starting-to-grow-back buzzed hair, and well built bodies. Yet, Teddy had Blue-green eyes that seemed calm and collected, and Terence had Blue-grey eyes that seemed to be clouded over. "You know Jackson, he's brothers with Enoch, whose on the other side of you." I looked next to me, smiling at the older boy with sandy brown hair and soft blue eyes that matched Jackson's.

For the rest of lunch I got to know the group. They were all so nice to me, even when I placed the smell. They were shape shifters. Jackson wasn't yet i was guessing by his faint scent that seemed to only be rubbed on top him from being with the others. I knew that Allen had to be one, maybe even the leader by how much he wreaked. The twins and Enoch were definitely ones too, though that didn't let Jackson on too the secret. I'm sure he didn't even know that vampires existed or that his own family wasn't human.

My other 2 classes past fast, almost a blue since Emmett ignored me completely.

As i walked out of the school, Alice met my side. "Still up for those shopping plans?" I had almost forgot. We had agreed to go shopping after school today. I gave her a smile. "Of course. Mind taking my car?" She shook her head, looking more excited than a small child on christmas morning. She strained to keep her walking speed on 'human' as she sped walked to my car. "Jasper said he'd come too, if that's okay." I gave a laugh as i pulled the car keys from my ock and unlocked the car with a press of a button. "It's _fine_ Alice. Stop being a stranger." She smiled and jumped into the cars back seat. Jasper walked to my side and pointed behind him before he went to sit in the passenger seat.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Jackson waving me over to the group he stood with. I set my bag on the cars hood and then walked over to them. "Hey guys, whats up?" Jackson grinned, messing with a tribal styled bracelet on his wrist. "I-I just wanted to know what you're doing after school today." I gave a bright smile, gesturing over my shoulder to my car. "Alice, Jasper and I are going shopping today." Allen hummed. "The Cullens…" I nodded slowly as the Twins exchanged looks. "**They don't socialize.**" At the twins overlapping words, I gave them an amused look. "No… They don't. But I do." I gave them a smile to the group before turning and moving back to my car.

It wasn't till late at night when I pulled into the Cullen drive-way. I got out to walk Alice and Jasper to their door. "Thanks for today, Pru! We need to do this again soon." Jasper wrapped a loving arm around Alice's waist. "Soon, as in far from now." Jasper caught my eyes. "Thank you, Pru." I gave him a smile and laugh as Alice Gave a childish pout.

The front door suddenly opened. Emmett stood there, eyeing us. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Pru." Alice and Jasper scooted around Emmett, who never took his eyes off of me. We stood in silence for a moment. That silence made me realize Alice had said 'tomorrow'. Today was friday. Wasn't that odd.

"Did you have fun?" I forgot to blink as a smile traced my lips. "Yeah. We went to this mall with a _giant_ playground. You should have been there." He gave a chuckle. "Missed it." I answered with a 'mhmn' and a wave of my hand. "Next time then, yeah? I have a call to get, so i'll see you monday." We said our goodbyes.

And I was right about the call. As soon as I stepped into my house the phone rang. I answered with a cut hello. "Where were you?! We kept calling but you didn't pick up!" I gave a soft laugh as i set my bag on the kitchen's island counter. "I was shopping with some friends. Sorry to worry you and Chris." Robyn hummed with sadness. "You already have friends you're hanging out with?" I nodded to myself. "You would have friends if you hurried down." A sigh was heard over the line. " 'When the job is down, Prudence', is what Chris just said." I gave my own sigh. "_BUT_! He also said it will be all over by monday night!" It was friday night. Just three days. Only 3 days before they return to my side.

After more idle chat, we hung up. As soon as I did though, the phone rang once more. I rose a small brow as my hand wrapped around the phone once more and picked it up. "Hello? This is Prudence speaking." A happy giggle answered me. "Pru, it's Alice." Again, how were people getting my number? "Good Afternoon Alice." Hushed whispers. "It _is _a good afternoon! I was calling to ask something." I hummed in response as more whispering answered. "Our family's going to go out tomorrow to play baseball. Then we're all going hunting. You can stay the whole weekend if you want! Maybe we could go shopping, or we could just hang out in my room with Bella- maybe a game night! Or a party…" Her words died in thought as i blinked slowly. Her excited ramble make me smile. "You already know the answer, don't you?" No wonder she had said tomorrow when i had said goodbye to her earlier. Alice let out a squeal over the phone, a loud 'woot' sounded after. I could only guess it was Emmett. "I'll drive over tomorrow. Any certain time?" Alice giggled. "Around when dawn breaks." I gave my own laugh and nodded. "Dress ready for a workout. Bye Pru."

"Bye Alice." I hung up, setting the phone down and watching it, waiting for it to ring. When it didn't, i grabbed my book from the kitchen counter. I sat on one of the stools and began reading the murder story for the hundredth time.


	5. Chapter 4: The Weekend

The sun began creeping in. The light hit me and I set down the book. I dressed in a tight black long sleeved top and tight black shorts. Alice had called again during the night to inform me she had a baseball outfit already made for me, i just needed the under clothes and the shoes. Luckily, I had some baseball cleats that i may or may not had stolen when games had just started to get popular back when. I left my house and slid into my car, starting it up in seconds.

When I arrived at the Cullens house, Alice was at my drivers window in meer second. I opened the car door, just to have a white baseball uniform shoved into my arms. I stood, slipping the jersey top and shorts over my black attire. Alice was matching me, but with a white baseball cap over her slightly spiky short hair.

"You ready? I want to introduce you to the two people who adopted us." I nodded with a happy smile. I had heard about their parents. Their father had turned his wife, Emmett, and Edward when they were close to death. It was nice to know that the leader (or father) of a group (or family) of vampires had such control over his yearn of human blood was amazing, reassuring. I wanted to know how old he was. I was old enough to have control over the yearning and to be a 'vegetarian' vampire. Christopher was the same. Robyn though… Robyn was only 22, _counting_ his human years. He had only lived as a vampire for 5 years. He still couldn't control his yearn. He wasn't even close. His ability didn't help at all, so he relied on Christopher and myself to stop him.

I followed Alice into her house. I first stepped in to see her family sitting around in the living room. All eyes shot to me. Bella stood, smiling as she walked up to me. We gave a quick hug and then parted. Actually, both girls parted from me to show a beautiful, tall, motherly looking brunette women. She smiled brightly at me as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Prudence. I've heard all about you from Emmett, Bella, and Alice. I'm they're adoptive mother Esme." I smiled warmly at her as i picked up her hand. I shook it, watching as a tall blonde haired male walked up behind her, giving me a soft smile and wrapping an arm around Edme. "I'm Carlisle, their adoptive father. It's a pleasure to meet you." I also shook his hand, smiling at both as i let my hand fall to my side.

"It's nice to finally meet you both. Also, thank you for letting me join you all today." Esme brushed off the matter, ushering me into the room.

Bella and Edward were sitting on a love seat, Bella on Edward's lap. Alice and Jasper sat together on a short couch, room for two more- and then Emmett was sitting alone on a two person couch. He waved me over, grinning in his baseball uniform. I smiled back and sat when Esme nodded towards me. "I'm not sure if Alice already asked-" She sent a look to the said flustered girl. "-But after the game, we were all thinking of going hunting. I want to ask you, Prudence, if you would like to stay the whole weekend?"

My face lit up. "I would love that." I had been thinking non-stop about Robyn and Christopher. I was so excited for them to meet me here. I was ready for all of us to have a nice, new life. The more i kept thinking about them, the more i began to worry. What if they were held up? Caught by the Volturi? What if the Volturi followed us? A break from worry would be nice.

The Cullen family and I filed out of the house to a giant field in the middle of the woods a good walk from their home. We split up with me at the bar first, Alice as a pitcher, Jasper as the catcher, Esme and Carlisle in the field. Dark storm clouds were already floating over our heads, making me wonder why the family decided to play at such a time. Speaking of the Cullen family- Emmett walked up to my side as i was getting ready to bat. "Don't mess up. I dont want to beat you at _everything_." I let out a hushed laugh. "I'll get a home run before you do steroid monkey."

Alice pulled her arm and leg up as Emmett back away from me. I pulled my arms back, reeling the bat up and into position. Alice's eyes flickered to the black sky before she focused on me.

The ball was thrown, and when my bat connected, the sky lit up and boomed. The ball shot far into the woods, but i was already running. Emmett was hollering my name as i past the 3rd base. As i ran towards home, i noticed a white blur that couldn't be anything else but the ball. I dove, reaching for the pearly white base.

Sadly, the ball was caught and tapped against my shoulder before i could hit the base. I blew the strand of Auburn hair from my face, just to see a pale hand. I glanced p to see a smiling Emmett. I let him pull me up. "You did good." He then took my spot as the batter, still smiling as i walked over to Bella and Edward- that other ones on my team. Bella gave a smile when i met her side.

"You did great Pru." I gave a nod to her as the sounds of thunder and a crack of a bat reached me. Emmett made it to the exact position as i had when he was tapped with the ball. He walked to me as Edward left to bat.

Emmett was pouting like a child as he leaned back the tree next to me. Bella and me exchanged smiles before i looked to him. "Your pouting." Emmett dropped the pout and frowned. "No… I'm not." I rose a single brow, turning to him so i could poke his cheek and move it up. "Then smile, steroid monkey. You still have a _slight _chance of beating me." Emmett's frown grew into a smirk as he gently elbowed my side. "A slight chance?" i nodded my head has my eyes moved back to the game. Edward had made a home run, and was already walking back to us. Bella gave my shoulder a nudge as she past to take the bat from Edward.

"I won." My eyes found the smirk on Edwards lips, making me grin. "Win? Are you eavesdropping on our conversation, Or maybe on Emmett's thoughts?" Edward gave a nonchalant shrug as he walked to my side. "You both talk so loud. Specially Emmett. He's practically screaming in his head." Emmett shot a look to Edward, obviously trying to tell him to not mention what he had said in his head. I gave a simple shrug as i glanced to Edward. "You would have won, if you were in our bet, Edward. Since your not, i still have my opportunity to smother Emmett." Emmett gave a laugh. "You mean that i have a chance to win?" I rolled my eyes as Bella walked back to us, handing me the bat. "We'll see, Ape."

In the end, me and Emmett tied with two home runs each. Edward got 3 and Bella got 1. Our team still won against Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle either way. The whole walk back to the Cullen house, Alice was saying how unfair it was that Edward, me, Bella, and Emmett were on the same team. Apparently Bella had been using her shield on the bat so it would bounce off quicker, Edward was the fastest Cullen, and Emmett and I both had amazing strength. Jasper kept assuring her that their team had very talented players as well- to which Alice apologized while we gave soft laughs.

When we got back to their house, Emmett immediately asked if we could go and hunt. Esme gave a soft, motherly eye roll and sigh as she glanced to Carlisle. Carlisle gave a smile. "I don't see why not-" Emmett whooped out loud, causing Alice and me to laugh and the rest to smile.

Everyone excluding Esme and Carlisle turned hunting into a number game. Who ever could get the most kills in before Esme and Carlisle called quits for the night- would win the title of 'Greatest Hunter'. Some how Emmet egged Edward and Jasper on enough to get them to join, which caused me to talk Alice and Bella into playing so they could beat their mates. In the end, Esme and Carlisle joined, beating us all by 5 animals, and tying with each other. Bella, Alice and I were in second place- beating Emmett, Jasper, and Edward (who were in a three way tie with each other) by 2 animals. When we got home, no one really seemed how long we had been out. The sun was rising now, not setting, telling us we had gone through saturday and the night as we had hunted. I was now in the living room with the rest of the family, laughing as Bella continued telling the story of her and Edward getting together.

"Wasn't Edward the emotional teen." Edward shot me a look as everyone laughed. Bella gave a serious nod. "I was surprised that he was actually a 90 year old plus vampire… he acted so much like a teenager." I gave a soft laugh as Edward shrugged. "I was turned when i was a teenager… I'm stuck like this." I hummed, which gained attention. "If you don't mind me asking, but when we're you turned, Edward?" Edward's eyes slightly widened, he seemed to easily forget to blink when he gave a subtle glance to Carlisle and then his eyes landed back on mine. "September, 1918, when i was 17." I gave a smile. "Your young, aren't you lucky Bella. At least you didn't fall for a 300 year old, huh?" Bella laughed at this, as Edward rose a brow. "Then when were you changed, Prudence?" I blinked slowly, straightening my self just a bit as all eyes turned on too me. "Hmm… I think it was May 1582, my 18th birthday." Silence rung out, making me glance around.

Bella finally spoke. "How old are you Pru?" I gave a shrug. "432 i think. Why? Aren't you older Carlisle?" Carlisle gave a chuckle but shook his head. "I'm only 351, Prudence." I gave a nervous laugh. "That makes me the oldest one here, doesn't it?" I was given nods. "Wow, for once i thought someone was going to be older than me." Bella spoke up again. "What about your family? The ones that you said were supposed to move down here with you." I gave a grin. "Christopher and Robyn? Christopher was turned by me a year or two after i turned. So… he's 430 i think now. Robyn's 22 and well… he's like a newborn baby still. He's only been a vampire for 5 years. Turned him myself too. Me and Christopher look after him." Bella smiled warmly. "So he's like your child?" The way her eyes shined, i could only guess that she either wanted a child of her own, or she had her own at some point.

I gave a laugh as i curled my legs under me. "No. The boys are nothing more than boys that i've taken pity on. Christopher is my right hand man, helping me whenever he can. He almost acts like some servant because he thinks he in so much debt for me saving him. Robyn is like an annoying pest that latched on because my act of kindness. I care for both but… i don't think of them like my kids." Bella nodded as Alice gave a happy smile. "I can't wait to meet them! When are they coming down?" I grinned. "They said this monday, and i cant wait. We can all finally settle down."

Emmett laughed. "Settle down? I won't be surprised that you three will start some kind of war that we'll all be dragged into." I blinked at him in surprise. "A war? Why would we cause a war…?" Emmett laughed again as Bella looked away in embarrassment. "Those two dating caused us to get into a war!" I gave Bella an amused look. "Oh?" Bella nervously laughed. "The Volturi don't really like kids." Her words were meant to be a joke. It was obvious when the whole family laughed at it but… i didn't laugh.

They didn't like kids. No- not at all. Robyn knew that, he had to live with the Volturi 'not liking kids'. I basically gave a kid to the Volturi because i didn't want to deal with him. I found out that the Volturi didn't like kids in the worst possible way- and now the three of us moved down here. Because we found out they didn't like kids at all. They hated kids.

**Next chapter will be a flashback in 3rd POV. I'm really excited! It basically explains the last paragraph here. I'll probably go back to 1st POV after this chap, and then sprinkle in the flashbacks 3rd POVs so we all can get to know Prudence :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Prudence's Songbird

_**FLASHBACK - 5 years ago**_

Prudence gave an annoyed look, fixing her black winter cloak around her as the snow fell softly. The bright white snow stood out against her shining Auburn hair and piercing red eyes, Yet, it blended with her soft pale skin. "Why are they asking for a meeting with me at such a time?" A very tall man suddenly appeared by Prudence's side. Half of his snowy, almost white blonde hair was shaved, leaving the layered mess on the other half of his head to matt against his face as the snow froze to it. His look was stoney as he stared straight ahead into the pitch black darkness. "Chris, do you know what they want?" The man shook his head. "I do not have the slightest idea, Prudence." Said women gave a look to the vampire. "You know… in over 400 years, i would think you knew me enough to know i like my nickname Pru. I mean, i call you Chris instead of Christopher." Christopher stayed silent, making Prudence sigh.

The duo walked further into the darkness, only to be met with two large doors, seeming to be taken right from a castle. She knocked twice with her white gloved hand. The doors creaked as they slowly opened inwards for her. Inside was a long, candle lit hallway that lead only into more darkness. Though, Christopher nor Prudence seemed to be frightened, and only continued to walk forward- the doors closing with a thud that echoed.

"Do you wonder what i think, Chris?" The tall vampire humed. "I think that they have another silly mission for us." He nodded as their both turned a corner.

The hall now opened into a giant, very high ceilinged room. Candles were everywhere, trying to cast their light through the giant room- though it was impossible. They easily left dark patches that seemed big enough for something to jump out of.

In the center of the room stood three large thrones, the one in the middle the biggest. In each throne though, sat a man. To the left was long faced man who didn't seem to care he was even there. To the right was a long blonde haired man who seemed to feel high of himself, even if he wasn't in the largest throne. Though, the one who sat in the largest throne gave Prudence a very bright, wide smile. He held authority, even if the other two didn't seem to give it. It was Marcus, Aro, and Caius, in that order.

"Ah… isn't it my lovely flower Pru? Her little servant Christopher…" Aro's face gave a small twitch when he noticed Christopher, but it soon left when his eyes met back with Prudence, who held up a strong posture. She gave a blinding smile to Aro, who stood and began to slowly walk to her. "My darling Pru, where have you been the last couple weeks, hm? We've all missed you dearly…" He held his hands to her, obviously wanting to see her memories. So, trying to hide her hesitation, she slipped off her silk white glove and gently set her small hand into his large ones.

_**Prudence had been watching a boy of 17. He had soft brown locks in curls, and bright green eyes that sparkled with blue. He was young, and strong, and seemed to embody the purity of a child.**_

Aro grinned to himself. "Now do tell me, Pru, why have you been watching such a boy… have you fallen for him?" Prudence gave a sharp shake of her head. "Please keep watching, Aro." Just like he was told, he tightened his hold softly on Pru's hands.

_**In a different flash of memory, the young boy easily talked an officer into letting him go. The officer had clear evidence that the boy had stolen from the shop, but for some reason the officer just… believed the boy.**_

Aro dropped Prudence's hands, letting her slip on the silky glove- a very interested look flashing over Aro's features. "He has very… strong persuasion. Doesn't he?" Prudence gave a simple nod, shooting Christopher a warning look. Without much notice, Christopher had been scooting closer and closer to Prudence's side, obviously offended that Aro had grabbed her hands so easily. "Does this interest you Pru dear?" Prudence nodded. "It's something i find interesting, yes. It's also very strong." Aro rose a delicate eyebrow. "Strong enough for the… Volturi?" Prudence hesitated. An obvious hesitation. "Yes I… I do Aro." Aro smirked as Christopher brushed his knuckles against Prudence's, trying to calm her down.

"Then… why don't you turn him." Prudence stiffened. "Turn him?" Aro nodded, glancing to Christopher. "You do love taking pity on others, right?" Prudence looked to the ground. "I've heard that a certain rebel vampire had eyes on him, Pru. He wants to make an army against us, and he's been watching this boy." Christopher took a step forward. "You know this boy then?" Aro sent him an amused look. "Why… I do. I found it interesting that even Pru found interest in him, when she's been seeming so down lately. I could always turn him-" Prudence's eyes snapped to Aro's, her red orbs glowing. "-But that would be painful, as you know Pru. So why don't you turn him?" Aro walked back to Prudence, and gently stroked a finger down her cheek, his eyes focussed intently on her own. "Won't you, my beautiful Pru?" Prudence finally gave a nod, making Aro' lips curl into a sickening smile. "Then, i leave it to you." With this, he walked back to his throne, and the duo left.

Prudence practically stormed away from the Volturi hide out. "This is completely outrageous!" Christopher gave a slightly sad look as he kept up with Prudence, who was keeping her speed to a slightly human one, since dawn was breaking. Both flipped up the hood of their black cloaks. "Please Prudence…" Prudence stopped, looking to Christopher. "Aro knows i dislike having to turn others! Thats why he always… he always had done it for me. You're the only one i've ever willingly turned and-! And, i don't want to turn another for no reason." Christopher gave a hesitant nod, glancing to the towns people just walking and stumbling out of their homes. "And whom is the one with eyes on him? I haven't heard of this 'army'!" Christopher suddenly jabbed Prudence's side, pointing ahead of them both.

It was the brown haired boy, the one she was told to turn. He was giving a childish smirk to the towns children. They all wanted to play with the older boy, who acted so childishly. He would always stand up for the kids, as if they were his siblings. Though, at the moment a elder was tapping him on the shoulder, and waving for him to follow. The brown haired boy gave a confused look, and hesitantly followed.

Prudence glanced to Christopher, who was already looking to her in question. "Who was that?" Prudence shook her head in response. "I don't know… i've never seen him. His father…?" Christopher hummed. "Maybe Prudence, neither looked similar. That boy didn't seem to keen on following." They exchanged looks, and both hurried to find the boy.

Following the directions of the small kids, they found the pair in a dark and dank alley way, out of the sunlight and way of eyes. The elder was right in front of the boy, basically hiding him from the vision of Christopher and Prudence. "Excuse me." The elder froze in whatever he was doing. A snap was heard as he straightened himself. "Go away, me and Robyn aren't finished… talking." Prudence gave a hiss and took a defiant step forward. "I will not be told to simply 'go away'. Turn around when you speak to me." In this new town the Volturi had settled in, anyone who dealt with them had high places. Prudence was almost like a queen here, since Aro had always taken an 'interest' in her.

With silence, the old man finally turned around. Bright crimson dripped from his jaw, fingertips, and lips that were curling into an impossible smirk. His eyes shined a threatening red as the limp body of the poor boy slide down the wall. His face was contorted into impossible pain. His body was covered in his own blood, he was sliced all over, and yet a bite mark was no where to be seen.

Prudence didn't flinch as the vampire licked the length of his claw finger, only smearing the blood. "Why… Isn't it the precious Prudence? It's an honor to finally meet you." Prudence only stared at the man, annoyance and disgust could be easily read from her face.

The man took another step towards Prudence, which caused Christopher to move right up to Prudence's side. The man, noticing the protective Christopher, gave a sick cackle. "My my! Call back your little knight Prudence, i'm only trying to speak." Even if Prudence seemed disgusted by the man, she rose her white gloved hand for a split second, which made Christopher stiffen and take a step back. The man though, continued as if he had never spoke of Christopher, "I've always wanted to meet you, Prudence. My names William, a simple vampire that tires of the Volturi rule." He gave a mock bow as Prudence's fist's tightened. "I wanted to grab your attention, my dear. I knew that if i seemed to take focus on a someone who had some slight power, you or the Volturi would notice. In the end, you would have found out. I'm so happy that it worked…" He took more steps forward. "And you noticed this simple boy too. Do you even know his name?" Prudence didn't move as William gave a soft chuckle. "His name's Robyn, isn't that an odd name? He's just like that bird too… he's so sweet to the town children. Maybe it's because he's an orphan-" William gave a shrug as he now stood a couple feet from Prudence. "He won't be missed, thats for sure."

Prudence couldn't really describe how she felt. She hated that this disgusting vampire had the same name as her father figure. She hated that this man didn't even turn the boy, but just ripped him to gain her attention. She hated that he even got her attention. There was obvious hate she was feeling- but there was something else. Her eyes kept catching the bloody boy and she couldn't help but feel the need to help him. She didn't really mind the smell of his blood- she wasn't one to be easily taunted with the smell of blood. She had lived long enough to be a 'vegetarian' vampire, and know to drink before visiting the Volturi, so her eyes would be red.

"Why did you want my attention?" William, with his almost black, dark brown locks that reached his shoulders gave a small shrug. "I wanted to ask a simple question." Prudence rose a brow. "The army i was building wasn't some lie to grab attention. Though, i don't just want some newborns that won't listen to a word i say and take training to bring up how i like. I much rather strong vampires that are already how i want them. Prudence, you're so strong and independant. Won't you join me?" Prudence's jaw tilted up, as she held a proud stance. "Leave the Volturi, the ones i call my saviors and family? I rather relive my turning into a vampire a thousand times over."

William's smirk faltered. "Call them _family_, _Saviors_? That ruling kills innocent vampires, they rule with pain and force. Don't you think we deserve something better?" Prudence's eyes flicker to the dying boy behind William, and then back to his eyes. "And you think you can lead this army to that? You, who played a game and killed an innocent life just to grab the simple thing that is my attention?" William's face was falling. "What did the Volturi do for you? Tell me Prudence, didn't they steal you from your life? They made you watch your closest friend grow old and die, they made you an immortal being even when your life was close to it's end. What do you call that? Family? Saving?" Prudence's knuckles popped as she squeezed fists tightly. William smirked at this. "Are you wondering how i know this? Pasts aren't always kept locked away. If i'm right, i even share the name of your closest fri-" His words cut off and he stilled.

William's mouth slowly fell open, His eyes widening as they moved to center on Prudence. His eyebrows knitted in question as cracks began to litter his skin. Prudence stood in front of the man, her proud stance not faltering as her red eyes glowed wildly. "Y-you can't… kill me…!" His voice was strained, as he tried to push it out even through the immense pain he was feeling. Prudence slowly shook her head, as a small smile parted her soft pale pink lips. "You've planned an army against the Volturi and you have interrupted my orders to turn this boy. I have every right, _William_." His name was sneered, almost spat at him as Prudence glared coldly at him. He tried to shake his head, but the pressure was too much for him. His knees trembled and he soon collapsed and right after, his body exploded into millions of particles of dust.

Christopher brushed off the dust from Prudence's cloak, and then his own. Prudence didn't even seem to notice as she was already walking up to Robyn. His eyes were hazy, and she was impressed he had even been able to stay alive for this long. She heard the faint, oh so faint, beating of his heart. She kneeled down and cupped the boys face. His eyes some how connected with hers, even if he was on the brink of dying.

"Robyn, can you hear me?" He gave the tiniest of nods, his green and blue eyes losing their spark. Prudence's voice had been like ice when she spoke to William, but now it just dripped in honey as her eyes softened for Robyn. "Robyn, are you in pain?" His head gave a small shake. "I'm...so numb…" Prudence let out a soft smile. "Your dying. Do you know that?" He nodded again. "Are you scared?" This time, he took a minute to think before he shook his head again. Prudence gave a bright smile. "Even if you lied, trying to act tough, i'm going to save you." He didn't move. "You won't feel anything and then… you'll be in so much pain Robyn." The boy's eyes darkened. "Will you… there… i wake…?" His words were slurred and some part were louder than others, but Prudence only gave a sweet, and reassuring smile. "I'll be there when you wake, and everyday from now on. Do you understand? I'll always, always be here." Robyn's lips tried to form a smile. "Promise…?" Prudence gave a nod. "Promise." Robyn gave a faint smile, even though Prudence's words were only sweet lies to make the dying boy feel better. She knew what she was going to do with him as soon as he turned. What else than give him to the Volturi? There was no other way than that. Prudence would never bring a kid she didn't know with her. Call it cold, but Prudence had long ago agreed to never travel with anyone other than Christopher. She couldn't get attached.

Prudence then leaned forward and bit into Robyn's neck. At first, there was silence, and then Robyn's voice croaked out in terror, his eyes widening to show the white around the color of his eyes. Robyn laid limp when Prudence pulled away, his eyes closed. She slowly stood, Christopher moving to her side in a second. With his gloved thumb, he gently wiped the blood from her lips and proceeded to kneel and pick up the limp Robyn. The pain had obviously been to much for the dying teen, so he passed out. Prudence would have been surprised if he didn't. "Let's go, if we don't hurry Caius will throw a fit. He doesn't like when a murder is committed and isn't explained in seconds." Christopher gave a small nod, and the two ran to the Volturi building once more, their vampire speed at max if they didn't want to catch eyes on their way.

"What a surprise! You're back already…" Aro beamed at Prudence, his eyes flickering to Christopher and Robyn for only a second before locking on Prudence again. He waltzed up to her, ignoring Christopher and the turning Robyn as he held out his hands. Prudence once more slipped off her white glove and let Aro see her memories- yet, she did prevent him to see William's last words to her that had made her snap. The only time she was happy she had a vampire ability that centered around the power of her brain.

Aro gently let go of her hand, and ran his fingers across her cheek. Christopher eyed his fingers with murderous intent, that caught the attention of the two throne seated Volturi. "My precious Pru, you really do love us, don't you? You are simply my favorite…" His eyes traced over her face, in a far off way meaning so much more that made Christopher growl under his breath. Aro blinked, sending Christopher an icy look. He dropped his hand and took a step back to look over Christopher and the flinching during sleep Robyn in his arms. "Prudence, why did you turn Christopher?" Prudence's eyes gave a moment of surprise, before they returned to normal. "Christopher was dying, Aro." Aro rose a brow and held out his hands. Prudence softly placed her still ungloved in his hands.

_**Christopher had been working for William like he always did. Since Prudence had been turned, she hadn't been in the house with the duo, she was scared of what she would do around humans. Christopher kept asking William where she was but he would always say she was 'out on work' for him. Christopher, finally fed up that William wouldn't tell him where his childhood friend was, he set out during the middle of night to find him.**_

_**It was dark, oh so dark. He didn't see the carriage. He didn't see the line of carriages that were parading through the pitch black dirt paths of Stratford-Upon-Avon. He was hit. He was hit and was run over by 5 different carriages. It was ironic, that those carriages were out to mourn the death of some upper class wench. **_

_**They almost killed Christopher, he was a bloody mess in the middle of the dirt path when Prudence had smelled the blood and followed it. She had never tried to control her thirst before, but she knew she had to. She turned Christopher, only stopping her self at the very last second of draining him. **_

_**After a couple years of both trying to control their thirst, they returned to William. He greeted them with open arms and his usual quotes from his sonnets and plays.**_

Aro gave an amused him as his eyes flickered back to Christopher. He let Prudence slide on her white glove and walked right in front of Christopher holding Robyn. Christopher was a good 5 inches taller than Aro, standing at 6''3 while Aro was on 5''10. "You do easily pity others, don't you Pru." Aro's words were more of a statement then a question. Prudence stayed silent, watching Aro, who kept his eyes tracing over Christopher and Robyn. "Do you pity Robyn then? Is that why you were so fine in turning him? Didn't even ask me if i would for you… Thats new…" Aro's usual sick smile had been faltering. He was trying his best to hide the disgusted look he wanted to give Christopher and Robyn. He wasn't trying hard enough, Prudence could see how much he hated Robyn and Christopher.

Aro turned to Prudence. "Why don't you leave both of them here?" Prudence rose a brow. "Christopher must hold you back Prudence. Every time you look at him, don't you feel guilty for changing his life? What do you think Robyn's face will look like when he wakes up…? He'll hate you, you know. You tore him from his very precious life, he won't be able to look you in the eyes. Your cherry red eyes."

If Prudence was breathing, she would be choking on air. Her eyes were wide, an emotion Aro only got to show on her face one other time. That time, was when he told Prudence she had to kill a vampire for the first time. That was the last time he had seen an emotion show on Prudence's face when he was around.

Christopher this time, seeing Prudence's look, took a thundering step forward and gave Aro murderous eyes. He towered over Aro, growling as his face promised Aro a slow death. Christopher couldn't go any farther though, because from the shadows that the candles couldn't light, jumped out guards. They grabbed Christopher and pulled him back. Robyn fell from his hands and hit the ground as his arms were twisted behind his back. Christopher didn't struggle, still staring at the smirking Aro.

Aro stood right in front of Prudence again. "Their like simple children, don't you think." His words were a statement again. "Christopher is some kind of over protective child, who want's to keep his mother away from a better life because it would make his life difficult. Robyn is that one child who hate's his mother because she won't let him have the toy he wants. Their annoying, and make you feel worse about yourself than ever. Don't you want to leave them both to us? I'll fix them so they won't be disobedient and maybe if you want them, as little guards, you can come back to have them in a 100 years or so." Prudence blinked slowly. She was shocked into silence.

Leave Christopher? He had always been with her. Yes, she did wonder if he hated her for turning him, to bring him into a life where he had to watch everyone die but… what about Robyn? She hadn't even thought of bringing him with her, and Aro had expected it. She didn't have time for some kid to teach (well she had basically forever-), but… Aro's words seemed so twisted that now she wondered what would happen to Robyn if she had left him. She had stolen him from his life. He had only just been playing with children in the town. He had a carefree smile and seemed so happy and in seconds- he had been on the verge of dying and had been wrapped up in her silly little life. Because of her, Christopher had almost been killed, because of her, Robyn had almost been killed. Did they both… hate her?

"Do not listen to him!" The sudden gruff yell made Prudence snap back to her surroundings. She looked back to Christopher, who was now barely struggling in the grip of the vampires, not really trying to escape them. "I would never, could never hate you Prudence!" Prudence stared at Christopher, her eyes softening on him before they trailed down to the spasming Robyn. He was turning in his sleep. He looked like he was in so much pain, the pain that Prudence gave him. "Please Prudence! Please do not listen to him!" Prudence's eyes stayed on Robyn as Aro leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Just leave them, Pru. Don't you understand that they hate you?"

"PRU!" Prudence's eyes widened and snapped to Christopher. He had flung both vampires away from him, the two of them smashing into the far off walls. "Pru." Prudence only watched Christopher's lips as they said her nickname again. "..What?" Once more, Christopher said her nickname, a hint of a smile showing on his lips before he was tackled by the same vampires. Prudence took a step back from Aro and gave a him a faint smile. "I'm sorry Aro, but i think i'll be leaving with both of these boys." Aro's smile fell completely. A first, Prudence couldn't help but think. The two vampires who had jumped Christopher froze at Prudence's words. All three did in fact. "They may hate me, they may not be able to even look at me, but i refuse to let either go. I like that Christopher can change from his cold and emotionless way to just be protective and kind towards me. I may not even know Robyn, but it's my duty to take up the responsibility for turning both. I took him away from his happy life, so now it's my goal to make sure he can smile as brightly as he did before he died. Please understand my wish, Aro. I wish that i will be able to walk out with these two." She had indeed promised Robyn she would be there when he woke, and everyday after, always.

Aro's frowning face turned emotionless. He was thinking over Prudence's words. He was really thinking, which only made Prudence nervus. Finally, he broke the silence that had run out. "For 5 years, i want you three to stay near. At the beginning of each of those 5 years, i want you all to visit. I'll work with Christopher and Robyn for those visits. I'm allowed to do what i want, you will have no say in the matter. When those 5 years are up, you may have your freedom with these two boys, if you still want them." Prudence gave a nod of her head in a second. Aro gave a smile once more, and hugged Prudence. "Then i'll see you in a month, dear." With those whispered words, Prudence and Christopher carrying Robyn walked away from the Volturi house- the house that had recently moved into 3 years before hand- and into their own house a town away.

Christopher gently laid Robyn down on the guest bed. During the run over to their house, Robyn had stilled and hadn't moved since. Prudence was standing on the other side of the bed, watching Christopher. Christopher looked up and met her eyes. "You should not make that face, Prudence, it is too sad for someone like yourself." Prudence looked to Christopher, who was giving a warm smile to him. She gave a small laugh. "What happened to you yelling my nickname?" As Christopher was about to retort, Prudence saw Robyn's eyes shoot open. Immediately the girl leaned over the boy, his eyes searching Prudence's face. Prudence gently cupped Robyn's face, the boy following her movement to hold her hand in place. "You kept your promise." Prudence couldn't help but smile. "I always keep my promises."

Prudence explained what happened to Robyn, she explained vampires, and the Volturi, and what really happened to the boy. At first, Robyn held a smile and throughout Prudence's explanation it slowly fell. Prudence told him he couldn't ever see his family again- but it was only retorted with a smile while he said he never had a family. Robyn only smiled at Prudence when she said he would live forever with her and Christopher, never ageing, and living off the blood of animals so they wouldn't hurt people. Robyn didn't seem all affected by the truth, and so, Christopher decided to ask an off topic question that he had been wondering.

"Why did you make Prudence promise to be here when you woke?" Robyn was now sitting up in the large bed, Prudence sitting cross legged in front of him and Christopher still standing at the side. Robyn looked to his hands, and then his eyes centered on Prudence. "I was dying. I was readying myself to close my eyes and never wake up again.… Instead, Prudence was right in front of my eyes. She's so beautiful, i thought an angel was talking to me. When she said she would save me, but put me in a ton of pain, i knew i couldn't stay awake. I was already in a lot of pain, and i was sure i couldn't not faint from extra pain. I didn't like the thought that when i woke up, she wouldn't be there. So i had her promise. Her promise was a little bit more than i had asked for but… it made me happy. It was like she cared." Prudence's eyes softened as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you not used to that? Being cared for that is…" Robyn shook his head. "I'm an orphan, i was ditched in this towns orphanage when i was a baby. I didn't even know what parents were until i was 10. The nanny's at the place never really liked me, so even if i had a had a house to go back to, i still had to fend for myself. You were so nice to me that i couldn't help but want to talk to you again." Prudence smiled at Robyn and attempted a joke.

"Well, now you have forever to talk to me." Christopher gave a smile at this as Robyn laughed. "Yep! I guess i do! To have forever to get to know an angel, thats awesome!"

At the beginning of each of the 5 years, Prudence would take Christopher and Robyn to the Volturi house. Aro would greet her sweetly, say nothing to the boys, and then take them away into a different room Prudence wasn't allowed in. Instead, she could only stand in the main room, making small, unwanted chat with Marcus and Caius.

After the day ended, Robyn and Christopher would come back from the door's without Aro. When they would return home, Prudence would ask what happened to them but both would brush it off like nothing was serious. Though, Prudence could tell Aro had done something horrible. Robyn, who would always smile and talk to Prudence non-stop, wouldn't talk and faked smiles for days after the visit. Christopher didn't look phased, but Prudence had been with him for 400 years and she could easily tell his emotions when he tried to hide them. Christopher would be upset afterward, he would avoid being touched by either her or Robyn, and he was much more silent, which most wouldn't notice by Prudence. Both would be like this for a week or more after the visit, though they would always return to normal.

When the five years were up, Prudence visited one last time in the beginning of December with the boys.

They entered the Volturi house, Aro's face brightening when his eyes set on hers. "My lovely Pru, what's this visit for?" Prudence gave a small smile, Christopher to her left and Robyn to her right. "I've come to say goodbye, Aro." Aro's smile fell. "Since the 5 years have ended, i want to leave. Maybe settle down in some place for a century or two and then explore with the boys." Aro gave a nod, his smile appearing again. "You're so thoughtful Pru. I would love to let you all move away but…" Prudence's smile faltered. "But?" Aro sighed, the sick smile never leaving. "Do you have any clue where you'll settle?" Prudence slowly shook her head. Aro clapped his hands together and smiled widely as he stood. "Then i know just the place! Though, i do have to ask something of Robyn and Christopher." The boys stilled, obviously not wanting to hear his request. "I have a job for the two, to sum up our… lessons these past 5 years." Prudence gave a small frown that was noticed by Aro.

Aro stepped down from his throne and slowly walked up to the trio. "Why don't you move to Forks, Oregon, hmm? Its a very nice place, and i'm sure you would love it there." Prudence gave a slow nod, ready to search up the area when she and the boys got home. "What do you need the boys for?" Aro glanced to the said boys, and then gave a smile to Prudence. "Now… thats something i have to privately ask them-" He watched Prudence's face fall. "-though don't worry darling, they will move down with you. Why don't you return home and pack?" Prudence nodded to Aro before she gave Christopher and Robyn a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Neither of the boys told Prudence what the job was. All she knew was that both hated it.


End file.
